Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend
by Hollywood-Dancer
Summary: When Mercedes&Jayne move to Castle Rock they meet Melanie&Cherise almost instantly.Cherise introdues Jayne to the boys and one catchers her eye,Mercedes is too bitter to befriend Melanie but she soon meets Ace Merril. Highschool,crushes,fights&drama ensue
1. New Friends, New Enemies

A collab fic by Hollywood Grimm and TheVertigoDancer

**Chapter 1, New Friends, New Enemies**

**Written by Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

It was a hazy overcast early September day when the moving truck pulled up in Castle Rock Oregon……

"We're here" spoke a harsh voice quite rudely, glaring at the two blonde teenage girls in the backseat of the beat up Ford pickup truck.

"Yeah, yeah" muttered the older girl bitterly, a sneer twitched the corner of her full lipstick red lips.

The rusty blue truck halted and the middle aged unshaven man driving it yelled "Get out will ya, the moving truck is already here"

The younger of the two sisters sighed and pushed back her straight platinum blonde hair, looking forlornly at their ramshackle 'new' house. It was a two story building with a basement and a few dirty windows, the tin roof was in good need of cleaning and repairing…as was the rest of the house. "I wish we were still in California" groaned the girl

"Stop complaining already Jayne" snapped the older girl as she angrily slammed the truck door shut as hard as humanly possible.

"Sometimes I wish I had a nicer sister" Jayne said quietly as she hiked her backpack straps higher on her skinny pale shoulders and closed the door of the vehicle.

Across the street two curious girls watched the moving van pull in "Someone's finally moving into the old Hanson house" smirked the older of the two, flinging her wavy coco brown hair back and eyeing her younger sister. "Do you still believe it's haunted Cherise?" she snorted, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"I was 7 Melanie" she glared at the nineteen year old brunette with her pretty pale green eyes. "I'm sixteen now"

"Oh Jesus" Melanie burst into laughter

"…Huh?" Cherise said, furrowing her eyebrows and looking in the direction her sister was subtly pointing towards. Then she seen what Mel was laughing at, an overweight balding unshaven man wearing a wife beater shirt, overalls and work boots had just emerged from the truck that had only minutes before pulled up in the laneway. "Oh great" Cherise chuckled "Another drunken bachelor"

A few seconds after the man had entered the house two girls exited the truck. "What do we have here...?" Melanie said lightly. The first girl looked to be around the same age as Cherise, she had long straight pale blonde hair and green eyes that were noticeable even from the distance Mel and Cherise were at, she wore tight light blue jeans, black Converse high tops and a form fitting black t-shirt.

The second girl was something else, she looked to be around eighteen or nineteen, she had waist length platinum blonde cork screw curls and porcelain white skin, her face was thin with high arrogant cheek bones that were rouged with blush, she would have been a natural beauty but her face was marred with pounds of edgy black eyeliner and dramatic red lipstick, a tiny black dot probably drawn with an eye-pencil was placed above the right side of her lip in Marilyn Monroe fashion. She was extremely tall, Melanie could only guess…maybe 5'10 5'11 and curvy with full breasts and a round butt accentuated by her outfit. She was clad in skin tight black leather pants that made her perfect ass even more noticeable and an equally skin tight off shoulder black t-shirt made her breasts pop out, on her feet she wore scarlet red Stiletto high heels that looked quite out of place on the trashy blonde. She began strutting towards the house, her hips waving, her head flung up, her long hair flying back, high heels clicking on the cement, a faded leather jacket flung over her left shoulder.

"New girls" nodded Cherise, Melanie was still staring after the tall blonde girl. "Come on" the black haired girl grabbed her older sister's arm and began towing her across the street "Lets go meet them" Cherise grinned widely at the bewildered look on Mel's face.

"N-" Melanie never had the chance to finish the word 'no' because in a flash they were standing before the younger blonde.

"Hi, you must be new here" Cherise smiled, tossing back her short messy raven hair. "I'm Cherise Mansfield and this is my sister Melanie"

"Hi" the younger girl's full flower petal pink lips formed a grin that matched Cherise's. "I'm Jayne Nash and this is my sister Mercedes" she offhandedly gestured to the supermodel tall girl that now stood in the doorway looking just as bewildered as Melanie had a few minutes prior. "Come here Cedes" said Jayne, her emerald eyes dancing.

The trashy curly haired girl grudgingly moved to stand beside her sister; she walked like a model too, over dramatizing every step gracefully. "I'm Mercedes" She smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile it was a vicious, predatory don't-mess-with-me smile, a smile Melanie had only seen one other person posses with so much bitterness; Ace Merrill.

"Melanie" spoke the pretty brunette, she returned the tight lipped smile but without as much malice. "So where are you two from?"

"California" piped up Jayne eagerly, but then her smile faltered "I sure miss it"

"Hey Castle Rock aint all that bad" laughed Cherise, punching her new friend lightly. "I can give you a tour if you want"

Jayne chuckled; Cherise sure was happy go lucky, always grinning, pale green eyes always sparkling with so much life and joy. "I'd love that but—I kind of have to unpack my stuff"

Melanie glared at Cherise meaningfully, trying to get her sister not to offer the two blondes help but of course Cherise being Cherise did just that. "We can help" she exclaimed

"Are you sure?" Jayne asked timidly

"Fuck yeah, it'll be fun with four of us" Cherise said giddily, practically dancing in place, she was hyper too Jayne noted with a giggle of her own. The black haired sixteen year old took a cigarette out of the pocket of her tight grayish black jeans and lit up. "You don't mind if I smoke?"

"No" laughed Jayne "I smoke too" Cherise smiled, Jayne smiled back…she had a feeling they would be great friends.

"You don't hafta help, I'm fine on my own" said Mercedes bitingly, her chocolate brown eyes running up and down Melanie's thin shapely body, summing up her looks. She had golden tanned skin, long wavy brown hair and lovely sky blue eyes that were at the moment cold and unamused, she was around 5'6 feet tall, pretty tall for a girl but nothing compared to Mercedes towering 5'10, she WAS pretty Mercedes grudgingly admitted, her eyes were big and her face was quite beautiful, but she didn't have presence, Mercedes did. As for the younger girl she was a typical tomboy but still managed to look pretty and feminine even with her badly cut short hair and straight-across-the-forehead eye brushing bangs. Her skin was even more tanned than Melanie's it was golden red, almost Native American looking. She was pretty but, thought Mercedes, Jayne was prettier.

"Fine, you don't want my help, I don't give two shits, it's not like I was offering anyways" Melanie said, her blue eyes stormy with anger. Jayne and Cherise looked at their arguing sisters before making their way into the house.

"You better watch how you talk to me" Mercedes said evenly "Now go, I don't want your fucking charity" And with that the sleazy trashy arrogant blonde slammed the door to her house behind her. Melanie shook her head in disbelief. In a matter of ten minutes she'd made a new enemy while Cherise had made a new friend.

As she walked across the asphalt road and back to her home only one thing stayed on her mind; Mercedes Nash and her bitter Ace Merrill smile.


	2. Taking Out The New, Discovering The Old

Chapter Two Written By: Morgan (TheVertigoDancer)

Jayne and Cherise ignored their bickering sisters and continued into the faded old house, both carrying bags of luggage.

"You really don't have to help me, you know," Jayne said while turning to Cherise.

"No, I want to," Cherise replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Jayne replied with a smile.

"Where do we take these bags?" Cherise asked while gesturing towards the luggage.

"Upstairs, and where we are first I get first pick at what room I want," Jayne said with a smile.

"Awesome, I wouldn't want to claim the room your sister wants, though," Cherise said with a laugh.

"Yea, she can come off a bit scary, can't she?" Jayne more stated than asked with a smirk.

"Just a little," Cherise laughed jokingly.

"Well, I won't be picky, I think I want this room," Jayne said while pointing to the second door they passed.

They pushed open the faded wooden door and stepped into the room. It had tobacco stained walls that were a sickly yellow colour, although they were probably white at some point many years ago, it also had a wine coloured carpet with several stains in it, and was very worn out. It had a plain wooden bed with a thin sheet over it, and a simple matching nightstand beside it. Their was also one large window on the far wall.

_Perfect for sneaking out_, the both girls thought.

"Well, I can unpack, you don't have to help me with that," Jayne said to Cherise with a smile.

"No, I have nothing better to do, I'm not meeting my friends until another three hours," Cherise replied, while giving Jayne the same smile that she gave Cherise.

"Oh okay then, thanks," Jayne said while laying a suitcase on her bed and opening it.

"No problem, did you want to hang out with us later? We could show you around town," Cherise asked with a smile.

"Might as well, better than staying at home and listening to Mercedes bitch about every little thing," Jayne replied with a light giggle.

"Awesome! I'll warn you, the guys are a little crazy, but they're not bad guys," Cherise said with a half smirk half smile.

"_Guys?"_ Jayne asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, four of 'um," Cherise replied with a laugh.

"Great," Jayne laughed while rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, they won't try and put the moves on you, well, Teddy might," Cherise giggled.

"Teddy?" Jayne asked with a grin as she held in a laugh.

"Yea, it's a nickname," Cherise replied as her giggling faded out.

Jayne put the rest of her t-shirts in a dresser drawer and put her jeans in the one underneath it. She shoved everything else in the other drawer, and then threw the empty suitcase to the side of the room.

"Only one bag left to go," Jayne said with a smile.

"Thank god," Cherise replied with a light laugh.

Jayne grabbed the last suitcase and unzipped it. It was pictures, records, and other little things that she brought. Cherise helped her take it all out and they sorted them into piles and laid them on selves in the room.

"Who is this?" Cherise asked while holding up a picture of a petite blonde woman with beautiful hazel eyes.

"That's my Mom," Jayne said while looking away.

"What happened to her?" Cherise asked in almost a whisper.

"She overdosed when I was little," Jayne replied while still making no eye contact.

"I'm sorry about that," Cherise said with a saddened look on her face.

"No, it was long ago, I'm fine now," Jayne said as she forced a smile that was obviously fake on her face.

"Okay," Cherise replied quietly, deciding to change the subject.

"Well, that's everything," Jayne said with soft smile.

"God, you don't have many things," Cherise laughed.

"Yea, I guess that's good for our sake," Jayne replied with a light giggle.

"So did you want to head out now? I know it's still a bit early but we can just stop by their houses and get them, they won't mind," Cherise asked with a smile.

"Yea sure," Jayne replied with a smile.

As the girls walked out of the room, they bumped into Mercedes in the hall.

"Watch where your fucking going!" Mercedes yelled while pushing Jayne out of the way.

"You're such a bitch, Mercedes," Jayne replied sourly.

"You can show off for your little friend now, but just know that I'm going to beat the shit out of you later," Mercedes replied with a glare before she passed the two girls.

"What an ass hole," Jayne grumbled while walking down the stairs.

"My sister ain't that peachy either," Cherise laughed.

"Yea, not as bad as Mercedes though," Jayne laughed.

The girls then put on their faded converse and headed out the door.

"Where are you going?" Jayne's father slurred from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to look around town, Dad," Jayne replied while stepping out the door, knowing that her father didn't care enough to ask any further questions.

"So, do these boys live far away?" Jayne asked while turning to look at Cherise.

"Nope, do you mind if I stop at home for a minute though? I'll grab some money so we can get something to eat at the diner," Cherise asked as they walked out of Jayne's driveway.

"No, that's fine," Jayne smiled.

"Okay I just live here," Cherise said as she nodded towards the house across the street.

They walked across the street and up to Cherise's house quickly, eager to get to town.

"Shit," Cherise mumbled.

"What is it?" Jayne asked while turning to look at Cherise with a confuses look on her face.

"That's Ace's car, the Cobra's must be here..."

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. The Best Friends

**Here's chapter 3 people ;) R&R and most importantly enjoy **

**Chapter 3, The Best Friends **

**By; Mick**

"The Cobra's?" Jayne asked, confusion clear on her pale face

"They're a local gang of low lives, those douches pick on the boys and I a lot, and my sister is friends with them" Cherise sighed, running a hand through her choppy black hair. "Fuck" her pale green eyes darted to Ace's black convertible before she made the decision "Come on, my sister won't let them hurt us" She opened the front door to the house and she and Jayne entered. Lounging on the couch was Melanie and a bunch of other boys all smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. "Hey Mel" Cherise tried to keep her voice from shaking and succeeded quite well, even managing to sounding a bit tough and confident.

"Hey Cher, hey what's-her-face" Melanie slurred drunkenly, the brunette only got drunk when their strict parents were off at work.

"Jayne" Cherise said under her breath, Jayne fiddled nervously with a piece of her platinum blonde hair and began sweating a little when she became aware of all the eyes on her and her new black haired friend.

Cherise grabbed a ratty black wallet from the coffee table and slipped it into her jean pocket quickly, turning with lightening speed to walk back out the door. "Hey, hey wh-where you goin Cher?" Melanie asked, her voice going high and low from the absurd amount of alcohol she'd surly consumed.

The raven haired younger girl rolled her eyes "I'm off to meet Chris and the gang"

"Why do you even hang out with my faggot brother?" snapped a boy with curly brown hair and piercing eyes, a backwards baseball cap was settled on top of his head.

"Shut up Eyeball" sighed Cherise, pulling at the bottom of her faded threadbare white t-shirt.

"Fuck you, you little cocknocker" the older boy spat, all around the late teens burst into drunken laughter. "And I bet you are too" he mused "You sure spend a lot of time with Chrissy" Eyeball winked lustily and made a move to stand up.

"Come on lets go" Cherise said lowly, her eyes scanning the room, she didn't want Ace to start on her but he was too preoccupied looking out the window at a car in the next driveway….the Nash's driveway. She grabbed Jayne's wrist and dragged the skinny blonde out the door with her. "See ya Mel" then she stopped and called back "And fuck you Eyeball!!!" Her naturally red lips were in a straight angered line, she shook her head "Fucking Eyeball" muttered the black haired girl.

"Who's Eyeball, and what kind of name is that?" smirked Jayne

"His real name is Richard; Eyeball is just a stupid nickname he's always had. Eyeball Chambers, he's my best friend Chris' older brother"

"Oh so that was the person he was implying you were, ermm with" the smaller girl laughed, Cherise joined in and again punched her affectionately.

A few minutes later they reached a ruined old house, Cherise winced when she heard the sound of people yelling and seen the silhouette of a large man leaning menacingly over a skinnier boy. "Shit" she exclaimed, she began knocking on the door hard. Her knocks were ignored "Let me in Goddamit" screamed Cherise, pounding her fist against the scrappy wooden front door. The yelling stopped and after a few minutes the sound of hurried footsteps approaching the door was heard. The person who finally flung open the door was tall and thin and badly beaten up. As soon as he seen Cherise he grabbed her in a hug and buried his face in her shoulder. "Its okay" whispered the girl, stroking the boy's bare bloody back.

The golden haired boy pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders and a look of understanding passed between them. "If you hadn't come I swear he would have killed me" Suddenly he noticed Jayne and stammered "Oh, umm hi"

"Hi" smiled the blonde a little uncomfortably

"Oh, I forgot, Chris this is Jayne Nash she just moved here, Jayne this is my best friend Chris Chambers" Cherise said lightly, "Fuck" she reached a delicate hand to a trail of blood trickling down Chris' face. "Come on, I'm sure Gordie has some bandages"

"Can't we just go to your house its way closer than Gordie's" Chris explained

"I'd say yeah but Mel has the Cobra's over, including your brother who" she smirked at Chris "was being extra douchebag-ish on this fine afternoon"

"Oh yeah he's outstanding in that field" chuckled the boy, shoving Cherise gently "Why what was he saying?"

Cherise's face turned bright red and she snorted "Nothing" she and Jayne said in sync, making the whole ordeal sound shifty.

Chris obviously knew "Ahh the good old 'You and Chris are together' thing again"

"Come on lets get to Gordie's" said Cherise tugging Chris' arm, the boy obediently followed, he limped slightly when he walked Jayne noticed as she kept pace with fast walking Cherise. Jayne lagged behind slightly and as she lagged she looked at Chris Chambers. He was about 5'11 with longish golden brown hair and pretty ocean blue eyes, his skin was tanned and he was…beautiful, handsome wouldn't describe his looks, beautiful summed them up quite well, he wore torn up faded blue jeans, black Converse high tops like her own and nothing else, he was shirtless and full of cuts and bruises. They paused at the front door of a house that was small but quite middle class. After knocking for a bit Cherise sighed, she was sick of waiting for people to come to the door. "Answer your fucking door Gordie!!!!" Jayne helped Chris and Cherise smack the door poppingly until a willowy doe eyed brunette finally opened it.

"Jesus Christ guys, what's the rush. Oh" he stopped when he seen Chris' state. "Come on in"

"Get me your First Aid kit" demanded the raven haired girl, her green eyes urgent. "Seen as I know Gordie can't find shit all in his bathroom Jayne would you mind helping him?"

"Sure" she sprinted up the stairs behind Gordie and followed him into a small but packed washroom. "Umm hey I'm supposed to be helping you find that First Aid kit; I'm Jayne by the way, Jayne Nash"

The tanned brunette smiled "I'm Gordie LaChance and yeah I can't find anything in here, some help would be great"

Jayne chuckled and began sifting through drawers of cosmetic rather than medical supplies.

"You don't have to rush so much, Chris isn't gonna die although freaking Cherise acts like he is. Honestly she adores him so much, I don't know what they'd do without eachother" Gordie shook his head of slicked back dark brown hair. "Whenever he gets the shit kicked outta him by his dad he goes either to her or me. When the injuries are worse me because Cher would have a heart attack if he came into her house looking like he does sometimes"

"Oh, that's awful" said Jayne quietly, not really knowing what to say. "Are they like—together?"

"Nah, they're best friends, always have been, me Cher, Chris, Teddy and Vern" smiled the tall skinny doe eyed boy "Sometimes it seems like they really do like eachother…but I dunno, I wouldn't mention it. They'll either start laughing or get really awkward"

"No I won't say anything, I was just wondering" Jayne laughed "AHA" she yelled triumphantly, sticking out her tongue. "I found it, oh I am soo good, man I'm SOO good" Gordie gave her a sideways glance, chuckling at her sudden random outburst, Jayne laughed.

"Oh my god" Gordie snorted "You kinda reminded me of Teddy for a minute" Jayne laughed again, loudly and tinklingly, Teddy had been mentioned before by Cherise, oh yeah he was the one who was supposedly gonna hit on her when they met.

With a smirk Jayne thought; she'd just hafta see about that.


	4. The Sleazy Blonde Dancer

**Here is chapter 4 guys, I wrote two chapters in a row because I just had some ideas for both, the wonderful Vertigo Dancer is soon to be done with the fifth installment of Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend. **

_**I just realized we never put a disclaimer haha: Well we don't own Stand By Me though we wish we did. All we own is the plot and our OC's;**_

_**Mercedes Nash & Cherise Mansfield Hollywood Grimm**_

_**Melanie Mansfield & Jayne Nash TheVertigoDancer**_

**Chapter 4, The Sleazy Blonde Dancer**

**By: the one and only Hollywood Grimm**

"Whose car is that?" whistled Ace lowly, his cold blue eyes on the red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury in the driveway of the old Hanson house across the street.

"Dunno I guess it belongs to the Nash's" Melanie said slowly, "The little blonde my sister was with is Jayne I think. Shit" she laughed crookedly "Guys you've gotta see Jayne's older sister Mercedes, now that girl is a BITCH"

"Is she now" chuckled Billy, "Can we go over and check her out?"

"Umm I'm not sure; we really don't get along…" Melanie explained, her wavy dark brown hair tumbling down her tanned gold back.

"Please Mel" pouted Eyeball, he did the puppy dog eyes and put on the sweetest face. "Pleeasseee"

"Ughh" Melanie sighed loudly "FINE" She got up off the couch and motioned for Ace, Eyeball, Billy, Charlie, Fuzzy and Vince to follow. "Move it along guys" she said, annoyed by the prospect of having to see Mercedes again. One arrogant blonde was enough thought Melanie; casting a weary glance at Ace.

Ace went right up to the house and banged on the door impatiently, after no one came he flung the door open and stepped in. "Anyone home?" he asked lowly, threateningly. He looked down; on the floor were a pair of ratty work boots, some old well used blue Converse high tops and a pair of red Stiletto high heels.

After a few moments a girl came down the stairs, her dark brown eyeliner lined eyes angry and absolutely wild, she had waist length luscious corkscrew blonde curls and wore skintight black attire. "What the fuck?" she asked evenly

Ace's eyes ran down the curvy blonde's body "Hey baby, I'm Ace"

The girl snorted "Yeah, I'm Mercedes, what in the hell are you doing in my house?" She peered around and seen Melanie flanked by five other boys. "Oh, these are _your _friends" Mercedes said bitterly, sneering a little

"I just brought them over to meet you" Melanie chuckled, and Eyeball shoved her a little.

"I'm Eyeball" spoke the curly haired brunette

"I'm Billy" said a stockily built black haired boy

"I'm Charlie" spoke a skinny blonde boy who looked like a hick.

"And this is Fuzzy and Vince" Melanie gestured to the last two boys who waved half heartedly at her, looking like they'd rather be back at Melanie's getting drunk than there talking to her.

"Mercedes" she growled, knowing fully that Melanie had only brought them here to make a spectacle of her. "Now yall can all go away"

"But, but babe, we've oughta show you around town" Ace smiled viciously, he really did have that same malice filled smile as Mercedes.

"If you insist" she grumbled, throwing on a faded black leather jacket and the red Stiletto's. They left the rickety poor excuse for a new house behind and started down the street. "So" Mercedes lit up a cigarette and slipped it between her full painted crimson lips "Whadaya yall do for fun round here?"

Eyeball shrugged one jean vest clad shoulder "Party, get drunk, hang out, torture younger kids" The group chuckled at the latter comment.

"Interesting, Cali sure was a lot nicer" The tall blonde girl sneered and shook her head of curls.

"Stop complaining" snapped Melanie

Mercedes swung around "Don't tell me what to fucking do" Her long fingers kinked up angrily, the red nails looked killer sharp.

"I can say whatever I want, it's a free country honey" Mel smiled in mock friendliness, her blue eyes shining, loving how annoyed the taller curvier girl was getting.

Mercedes seized the brunette by the collar of her tight blue t-shirt and lifted her up a little, she clenched her teeth, her pencil thin eyebrows bending, her eyes looking cold and flat and brown. "It may be a free country but you'll pay. If you catch my drift" growled the blonde. Melanie Mansfield then did something that no one had _ever _done to intimidating wild Mercedes Nash before; she laughed in her face. And that was all it took, Mercedes balled up her fist, pulled her arm back and got prepared to throw a punch, suddenly she was grabbed roughly and Melanie fell into the arms of Eyeball who'd been standing behind her. Billy and Charlie held a fuming Mercedes; she glared icily at the two brunettes. "Don't fuck with me"

Melanie had to admit that the laugh she'd given the ridiculously tall blonde had been out of spite, she truly was a little afraid of what Mercedes was capable of; she obviously had problems with her anger, but Mel would never show her fear.

Mercedes walked a little behind Ace and a little in front of the rest of The Cobra's so she could avoid any confrontations. "You're a tough girl hmm" spoke a smooth voice; the blonde girl rolled her eyes and walked ahead of Ace, he was REALLY getting on her nerves.

"Don't sweet talk me Ace" Mercedes growled "I aint some girl who'll just melt into your grip like all the others" she snapped bitterly, she paused at a corner store window and leaned in to get a good look at her reflection, she then proceeded to dab at her heavy black eyeliner momentarily before going back to strutting in her over exaggerated fashion.

"Who said that I was sweet talking you" said the boy flatly, running a hand through his bleach blonde hair, his cool blue eyes smoldering.

Mercedes lifted one too thin eyebrow skeptically and laughed airily "I think you were"

"Well darling, you were wrong" spoke Ace, anger tinting his usually calm in control voice.

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS GOIN??!" yelled Charlie from a few feet behind "IRBY'S IS RIGHT HERE"

Ace's lip twitched in the beginning of a sneer "I know dickhead, shut the fuck up" He turned around in one fluid movement that could be described only as graceful, Mercedes followed suit not even knowing where she was going.

"Irby's Billiard" exclaimed Eyeball, gesturing to the bar, multiple pool tables and small stage where an amateur band was performing The Chordettes 'Lollipop'.

Mercedes nodded slowly, "So babe" Ace leaned over her shoulder, a feat not many boys could achieve because of her height "Are you a natural blonde?" he gently lifted one of her curls then chuckled "Guess there's only one way to find out hmm" he reached a hand down and she smacked it away

"Fuck off" she said levelly

"Why" Ace trailed his hand down farther and laughed in her ear

"FUCK OFF" she yelled, her eyes afire

"Fiery" Ace grinned maliciously "Maybe a beer'll cool you off" The blonde boy approached the bar and ordered beers for himself, Mercedes and Melanie. He gave Mel hers which she sipped gratefully then handed one to Mercedes.

"Cool me off" the blonde hissed "You want me to cool off??!" her voice lifted angrily "Maybe this'll cool YOU off" She lifted the mug of icy beer and threw it in Ace's face.

"Why you little bitch" Ace said, craning his neck to stare her in the eyes

"Go screw" Mercedes snapped, she shoved Ace roughly then walked over to Charlie "Buy me a beer?" she blinked her thick black lashes and smiled in mock saccharine. The less then intelligent dirty blonde haired boy nodded and bought a whole lot of beer for he, Billy, Mercedes, Vince and Fuzzy to share; Ace had his, and so did Mel and Eyeball. After eight beers Mercedes Nash was hammered, she leaned over a pool table and began laughing. The Cobra's along with Melanie who had already been mostly drunk when they came in were now…even drunker. "Guys" Mercedes slurred "GUYS, I'm-I'm gonna dance" The tall curvaceous blonde leapt onto a pool table, the spiked heels of her over the top Stiletto's digging into the green turf of the table. 'Great Balls Of Fire' by Jerry Lee Lewis was blasting from a juke box. Mercedes bent over and swung her long hair about, she moved her hips and swayed her lithe body provocatively

"Not only is she a bitch" mused Melanie with a drunken laugh "She's a slut too"

"She's-she's freakin HOT" Eyeball exclaimed, he hobbled over to the table in his alcohol induced state and slapped her ass, the blonde gasped and hiccupped. Mercedes bent down lower and brought her face close to the brunette boy's, then she kissed him and before anyone knew what was happening Mercedes and Eyeball were tumbling on the floor making out and groping eachother.

Melanie felt something pang inside of her at the sight of her closest friend passionately kissing her newfound enemy. "I hate that bitch" she said straight faced and staring ragingly at the sleazy tall girl "I HATE her"


	5. Getting Teddy, Forgetting Vern

Wrote by: TheVertigoDancer

Meanwhile, while the Cobra's were tearing up Irby's; Cherise, Jayne and the boys were just getting their day started.

"Well, it looks like your all fixed now," Cherise said to Chris with a laugh.

"If you put any more on him, he'd be a mummy," Gordie laughed. Cherise only grumbled in response.

"Are we going to go get Teddy now?" Chris asked while turning to Gordie.

"Yea, sure," Gordie replied then turned to head out the door as the others quickly followed.

"So, how far is it to Teddy's house?" Jayne asked as they walked down the nearly deserted road.

"Not far, just down this street and around the corner," Cherise answered as her eyes squinted in the pale sun that hung over the dull town. Jayne nodded with half a smile in return.

"You'll like Teddy," Chris said, although it was obviously just so it didn't become silent between them.

"It seems like everyone seems to think that," Jayne laughed.

They soon arrived in front of a faded green house with white shudders that the paint has severely chipped to the point where there is barely any paint at all. It was a little less than a middle-class home; yet it was not completely low-class, either. Everyone stopped in front of the house, and then began to approach the wooden door.

"So, I'm guessing this is Teddy's house?" Jayne asked, although the expression on her face made it clear she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, if his mom answers the door though just act sweet," Chris stated with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm not already sweet?" Jayne giggled jokingly. Chris rolled his eyes in response.

"Come on, guys!" Gordie whined from behind them. They all laughed, and then knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Asked a middle-aged woman, whom also answered the door.

"Is Teddy here?" Gordie asked politely.

"Yes, _Theodore_ is upstairs," She said with a forced smile before pulling the heavy door open so everyone could get in the house.

"I just made a batch of cookies, did anybody want one?" Miss DuChamp asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure," Everyone replied instantly before kicking off their shoes and grabbing a cookie off the china plate that sat on the centre of the table.

"Thanks," Chris said between bites of his cookie.

"Your very welcome, Christopher," She replied in a kind voice before turning around, grabbing a laundry basket and hurrying down the narrow hallway.

"Is everyone done?" Cherise asked with a laugh.

"Yea, I am," Jayne replied wit a smile.

"Well then let's go see _Theodore_!" Cherise laughed while turning to dash up the stairs. The others quickly followed her up, still laughing at her crack about Teddy's real name.

"Hey," Gordie said as he walked in Teddy's room, still laughing lightly.

"Hey, Gordo! Who's the extra chick?" Teddy asked with a smirk as he looked at Jayne up and down. Jayne turned bright red in response.

"That's Jayne, and shut-up, Teddy! Your making her uncomfortable," Cherise replied sternly while punching him playfully in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! Oh, and if she doesn't want me looking at her too bad," He replied smugly.

"You're an ass hole," Cherise laughed.

"I know," He replied in a smug voice.

"Don't we all," Chris grumbled from behind Gordie.

"So, who wants to go to the diner? I'm fucking starving!" Teddy said loudly with a grin.

"Wait! We forgot Vern!" Gordie blurted suddenly.

"Shit! Yea, let's go get him then go to the Blue Point," Chris laughed and then turned to hurry down the stairs.

They all continued to laugh and talked about "almost forgetting the fat kid" and then they all quickly shoved on their converse shoes and headed out the door.

"Where does Vern live?" Jayne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a few houses down, we will be there in three minutes," Gordie replied as they all continued to walk down the street.

"Okay," Jayne said in return.

They soon arrived at Vern's house and did not hestitate this time to knock on the door right away. They heard fast footsteps and then a thump; the footsteps then stopped for a minute, but then started up again and soon Vern appeared at the door.

"Did you just _fall?"_ Teddy laughed before Vern could say anything.

"Hello to you too, Teddy," Vern grumbled sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Are you ready to go to the diner Vern-o?" Teddy asked.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to get my shoes, can someone buy my food though? Billy stole all my money," Vern asked with a pout.

"Yes, Vern. I'll buy your food," Cherise laughed.

"Okay, thanks Cherise!" Vern said as a grin quickly spread across his face before he turned to shove his shoes on.

"I'm guessing the boy likes his food?" Jayne laughed.

"Sure does," Gordie laughed.

After about ten minutes, Vern finally came outside.

"What took you so long?" Teddy asked in an irritated voice.

"I couldn't find one of my shoes!" Vern replied in a squeal-like sound. Everyone laughed.

"Okay, calm down! No need to get your panties in a twist," Teddy said followed by an unusual laugh.

"Whatever," Vern grumbled as they continued to walk down the road.

"Hey," Teddy greeted with a smirk as he sped up so he would be walking beside Jayne.

"Hi," She replied nervously.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"Not you," She replied coldly while trying to speed up and pass him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Come on! How about the movies?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," She replied while staring ahead.

"Please? Just give me a chance," He begged, now giving up on all his "coolness".

"Well..."

A/N: Sorry for the update delay...please review.


	6. The Most Vicious Girl Around

**Here's chapter six!! Sorry we haven't updated in a while, school is keeping both myself and TheVertigoDancer busy!!! We'll be working on the next chapter and trying to get it up as soon as possible. Keep the reviews coming, we'd love to have more!!! Xoxoxox**

**~Sweet Nightmares**

**~Mick, AKA Hollywood Grimm**

**Chapter 6, The Most Vicious Girl Around**

_**By: the absolutely amazing Hollywood Grimm**_

Mercedes Annabelle Nash was not someone most people wanted to mess with; she was excessively tall, curvy, intimidatingly sexy and bold, she had piles of golden white curls and eyes so dark and penetrating that most were tempted to look away when she stared. She wore skintight shadowy attire that was extremely unsuitable and indecent for any teenage girl to be wearing and pounds of over the top makeup. Her eyebrows were so over-plucked that she had to blacken them with eyeliner; her fingernails were filed to razor sharpness and were painted blood red. And her voice….it was smooth and deep…not high pitched at all, it was like honey and silk and fire. When she was mad though her voice changed completely; she couldn't muster the restraint to control her anger like Ace so her voice became sharp and bitter and catty, ice. Mercedes Nash was an ice queen, figured Melanie Mansfield as she watched the leering blonde dust off her black leather pants. Her golden curls were in a mess and a light sheen of sweat covered her ivory face.

Melanie's best friend Eyeball Chambers got up off the floor, a grin on his handsome face, his brown eyes shining. The reason he looked so happy was because he had just scored a make out session with the catty, sexy Mercedes, the brown eyed female certainly was promiscuous.

Billy Tessio winked and gave Eyeball a slap on the back "Nice score, that Mercedes chick is fucking hot"

Eyeball smiled smugly "I know eh" He walked over to where his best…well only…friend of the opposite gender stood. Her skin looked even more gold under the bright lights of Irby's, her chocolate brown wavy hair was being pushed away from her thin face by one smooth hand which was pressed against her angrily flushed cheek. Her sky blue eyes were smoldering like hot coals and Eyeball began wondering just why Melanie looked so mad. "What's wrong Mel?"

"WHY am I mad?" she snapped, her eyes looked pained "You just made out with the girl I hate, so much for best friends" She could feel the fat tears burning and a thick ache in her throat. "Fuck off Chambers" she shoved back the boy and ran out of Irby's Billiard as fast as she could. Mercedes, arms crossed over her full breasts just smiled cruelly.

"Guess what??!" Teddy DuChamp jumped up behind Cherise Mansfield and Chris Chambers, who turned to look at the caramel blonde haired wack job of a sixteen year old. "Jayne agreed to go out with me tonight" Teddy grinned and emitted his crazy trademark laugh; it really did sound like rusty nails being drawn across a chalk board.

"Nice" Cherise rolled her pale green eyes, she'd had a feeling that those two would hit it off. "I can't believe tomorrow is our last day of summer" the black haired girl let out a loud sigh and leaned into Chris.

"I know Cher, I know" the ocean blue eyed boy rubbed his bandaged left hand over the skinny tanned girl's t-shirt clad back.

Jayne caught up in pace with Cherise and Chris, the un-proclaimed leaders of the gang and smiled briskly "Hey guys"

"You seriously agreed to go on a date with Teddy" snorted Chris, offhandedly pushing back his golden brown hair.

"Chris!" exclaimed Cherise, shoving the tall boy gently and giving him a glare.

"Yeah so" Jayne shrugged one creamy pale shoulder at Chris' comment and let her long platinum blonde hair roll down her thin back. "He seems like a cool guy"

"Exactly!" Cherise said, her voice bell like and happy go lucky as always, a smile gracing her reddish lips. Chris rolled his eyes and rolled his bruised shoulders, he winced in pain. Cherise's mouth twisted "It hurts that much?" she murmured, bringing her hands to the battered area of Chris' bare back and gently rubbing his agonized shoulders.

"Yeah, it's that bad" muttered the seventeen year old, he smiled sadly at his best friend.

"Here we are" Gordie announced shortly after, gesturing to a small homey looking diner. He pressed his hands against the glass doors of the tiny shop and entered, a bell dinged as they proceeded inside.

"What can I do for yall?" Asked a busty blonde woman, smacking on her gum noisily and looking up from beneath thick framed glasses, she offhandedly reminded Jayne of her own sister; except the waitress was plain…Mercedes was anything but.

"The usual" Cherise said without a second thought, suddenly remembering Jayne's presence she called back the waitress. "Order something Jayne, it's on me" she waved around the tattered wallet and smiled.

"Umm I'll have a chocolate milk shake and a burger please" Jayne exclaimed lightly, her deep velvety toned green eyes downcast, the blonde waitress nodded and left. "Thanks Cherise"

"Anytime" the raven haired girl slapped her newfound friend on the back.

"So are you signed up for school?" Vern questioned, he was still chubby but in time he would lose his baby fat.

"Yeah" sighed Jayne, pushing back her stick straight ivory gold hair. "It starts in two days"

"Grade 10 already" Gordie shook his head "Time flies"

"Yeah" Cherise was still smiling but there was some strange pain in her words. She and Chris locked eyes, deep ocean blue and fleeting pale green. And something passed between them that Jayne couldn't quite name; a tenderness, a togetherness.

"But you'll always be a kid right" smiled the golden haired boy warmly, swinging his arm over Cherise's shoulders. The black haired girl gazed up adoringly at the beautiful seventeen year old.

"For sure" she said quietly, the rest of the group looked away…it felt like their moment should have been shared alone…not in the presence of the others.

"So" Jayne broke the silence that had overcome them "Whadaya guys wanna do?"

"Go around town I guess" Gordie shrugged his tanned shoulders, he ran his hand through his hair and it instantly became un-gelled and messy.

"Yeah we'll show you around" Teddy grinned wolfishly

"Alright" Jayne pushed away her empty milkshake glass and stood up, stretching her delicate ivory skinned arms high above her head. When no one else moved Jayne cocked a curious golden brown eyebrow "Are you guys comin' or not?"

"Yeah, yeah" Vern shook his head, his pale blue eyes twinkling and they all stood up and proceeded out of the diner.

As the six walked down the street Teddy enthusiastically pointed out random things, Jayne laughed and shook her head at his hyperactive antics. "And this is Irby's Billiard" he explained, gesturing to a dodgy looking bar

"You guys wanna go in?" questioned Cherise "We're all sixteen so we're aloud"

"Remember when we used to sneak in with fake ID's Cher" chuckled Chris

Cherise rolled her light green eyes with a carefree laugh "How could I forget"

"I dunno guys" Vern's pale blue glance looked intently through one of the large glass windows of the bar "The Cobra's might be there…I hawked some money from Billy…if he see's me he's gonna kick my ass"

"Verno" sighed Teddy; placing an arm over his chubby friend's shoulders "Come on Vern" he began giving the black haired boy a noogie

"Fine" grumbled Vern, Chris smiled and held open the door. Gordie, Teddy, Vern and then Jayne entered the building, the blonde girl turned for a second to wait for the other two.

Chris held open the door and gave a little bow to Cherise "In you go Princess" he playfully spoke, his eyes were so lovely and jovial, his smile sugar sweet.

"Thankyou my knight" Cherise mock bowed and lifting her eyebrows in a…jokingly..? suggestive way.

"Anything for you" he spoke in a lower more serious voice

Cherise beamed, she was radiant under his approving gaze. "You're the best" Chris threw his arms around the girl in a quick embrace. Jayne blushed; again she'd witnessed one of her two new friends more intimate moments. The blonde boy and the raven haired girl walked over to where the three other boys were sitting, Jayne went and joined them. She rested her elbows on the bar counter and surveyed what was going on. Millie Brown music pounding from the jukebox, unshaven men playing pool, skanky girls leaning over tables smirking provocatively, the overpowering scent of cigarettes, cigars and alcohol.

Then she noticed a crowd gathering round one of the pool tables, the people from the center of the crowd she recognized as The Cobra's and surrounding them were gaping grinning men. "I wonder what they're looking at" Jayne nodded to the crowd

"Let's go and check" Teddy yelled, he leapt from the stool and hightailed it over to the back corner of the bar. The others followed suit and when they finally did see the main attraction Jayne felt nauseous. "Oh hot damn" said Teddy, his eyes wandered over the curvaceous body of the girl dancing.

Jayne buried her face in her hands, he face turning scarlet…leave it to Mercedes to create a scene. "What's wrong?" laughed Gordie, Cherise understood; her light red lips parted and she blushed as well…embarrassed for her blonde friend.

"Do you have any idea who that is" growled Jayne, her emerald green eyes glaring up at the tall curly silver blonde haired dancer.

"No but she sure is hot" said Gordie goofily

Even Chris couldn't keep his eyes off of the sleazy blonde; Cherise slapped his hand and glared daggers in the dancer's direction. "Christopher" she scolded jokingly, rolling her eyes.

"That my friends" Jayne turned redder, she tried covering her face with her platinum blonde locks to no avail "That is my sister"

"THAT'S your sister" Teddy's honey brown eyes were wide

"Mercedes Nash" Jayne blushed fiercely "The most vicious girl around"


End file.
